Asynchronous ripple counter circuits are known to be used, for example, as frequency divider circuits. Some asynchronous ripple counter circuits include a number of synchronous state devices (such as flip-flops) connected in series so that the data output of each stage is connected to the clock input of the following stage. The asynchronous ripple counter circuit is typically driven by a clock signal, provided to the first stage or least significant bit (LSB), of the ripple counter circuit. Accordingly, the output of each of the flip-flips operates at a frequency that is one half of the frequency of the output of the preceding stage of the counter. For example, the output of the first stage (LSB) of the ripple counter transitions once in response to two transitions of the clock signal input. Similarly, the second order bit of the counter transitions once for every four transitions of the input clock signal. For this reason, asynchronous ripple counter circuits are sometimes referred to as frequency dividers. Asynchronous ripple counter circuits are further discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,243 to Eckert.
It is known that as the number of bits included in an asynchronous ripple counter circuit is increased, there is an increased likelihood that the more significant bits in the counter circuit will remain unstable for an extended period after each clock transition at the input of the counter circuit. In particular, the more significant bits of the asynchronous ripple counter circuit may transition through several intermediate states before reaching a final correct state (which actually reflects the number of clock transitions input to the ripple counter circuit). It is further known that as the frequency of the clock signal applied to the asynchronous ripple counter circuit increases, the likelihood that the more significant bits of the counter circuit will be unstable for periods subsequent to a clock signal transition also increases. As such, asynchronous ripple counters may not be suitable for high frequency applications.